


Do You Know What I'm Seeing?

by gotta__spencersmith



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is a photographer, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, i'm talking in the tags again, idk what this is, my writers block returned yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotta__spencersmith/pseuds/gotta__spencersmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i was just taking pictures for my tumblr photography blog and i saw you and the light was shining off your hair so perfectly i just HAD to take a picture and now you've found it online this is bad" au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Know What I'm Seeing?

Aaand... snap. 

Dean took one last picture of the dog which was curiously staring at its own reflection in a random puddle in the park and sighed, finally satisfied with the result. 

He had a tumblr blog - about photography, obviously - where he posted most of his work and for some strange reason people actually liked it. He had hit 5k followers just the previous day. 

He turned around, ready to go get some coffee to boost his almost non-existing energy, and immediately stopped dead in his tracks. 

There, beside the old tree was standing the most gorgeous man Dean has ever laid his eyes on. All long legs, blue eyes and full lips - he felt he could faint from his beauty right there... And the light was shining off his dark hair so perfectly the photographer just had to take a picture. 

"I can't believe I'm doing this." He murmured, taking multiple shots in a row. "Where did my dignity go, oh God."

He was too busy trying not to be noticed to remember to get some coffee. 

®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®

Later that night, when he posted the new photographs, he didn't even think about what he was doing - he still felt like a creepy stalker-ish teenage girl with a crush for actually taking pictures of the cute stranger. 

He fell asleep, thinking how ridiculous the fact that he's worrying so much is.

®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®

In the morning - after he had breakfast, of course - Dean checked his blog. 

His jaw dropped as he mentally cursed himself. 

Not only he - apparently - posted the photo of the gorgeous stranger but it already had more notes then all his other work. 

His pm-s were full of people asking who the new picture was of, is he a model or simply congratulating Dean's blog. 

Either way, the photographer was doomed.

He banged his head on the computer's keyboard, fully confident that yup, he's the biggest goddamn idjit in the entire world. 

Finally, he decided that he needed a fine dose of caffeine to deal with this, so he thought it was a good idea to go to his favourite café - the one in the park near his apartment, where he took most of his photos.

®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®

After a large cup of pure, dark coffee - without sugar, Dean was sure he didn't even deserve it - the photographer started thinking a little bit more clearly. 

In reality, he was just sitting there, staring at his MacBook and wondering if he could get arrested for taking a photo of a stranger.  
Apparently, he could - and the fine could be up to $140,000, along with other expenses, such as lawyer.

Dean slammed his head on the keyboard with a groan. Again. 

"Hey." The photographer looked up startled, and immediately had the sudden urge to run away, screaming. 

There - hovering over him - stood Mr Gorgeous McStranger with folded arms and a raised eyebrow. Dean gulped audibly. 

"Yes?" The Idjit croaked.

"I've been meaning to ask you... do you usually go around, taking photos of random strangers and then uploading them without their permission, or am I a special case?" The sarcasm was dripping from his words and Dean felt so ashamed he wanted the ground just to open and swallow him whole. 

He looked down, humiliation seeping through him. "I'm sorry... Look, I didn't do it on purpose, I just... was shooting a dog and then I saw you and you were just there, looking like a fucking model and the lighting was just flawless and I just... I don't know, I just kinda went for it?" 

"Again.. I'm really sorry, I'll take it down as soon as possible. I didn't even know I posted it, I was just uploading on pure reflex.. Sorry?" Dean looked up and found himself rather surprised - the stranger wasn't glaring, he was smiling. 

He has a very nice smile, Thought Dean and immediately cursed himself, Shut up, you perv. I'm trying to apologize here. 

The stranger sat down, so he was facing him. "To be honest, I was quite pissed - you know, waking up and finding a photo of you all over the internet isn't very relaxing - but if you put it that way... I guess we can find a way out of this." He finished with a soft smile.

Dean gaped. "Really? How?"

"Well, first, I'm Cas. Better at least know my name after all that."

The photographer blushed. "Yea.. I'm Dean." He mumbled quietly. Cas just chuckled.

"Secondly, Dean, I'd want to treat you dinner... If you don't mind.." Now he looked unsure. Honestly, Dean thought it's adorable. 

He giggled. "I don't mind. But is it like a... date or something?"

Cas shrugged. "If you want it to be."

"Okay. And once again.. sorry."

Cas laughed. "It's okay, geez. You don't have to apologize so much."

"Yes but... it still was a bitchy thing to do. Too bitchy even for me, and that means a lot. Also, do I have like something on my face? You're watching me all weirdly." Indeed, Cas was staring at him intently, not saying a word.

He quickly snapped out of it, though. "No, not at all. You're just cute."

Dean blushed and wanted to scream because he never blushed. 

Cas chuckled again. "See. Cutie."

Dean grumbled. "Men aren't cute."

"Well you certainly are.".

Dean groaned at the cheesiness of the moment and Cas just burst out laughing. 

"This is certainly gonna be fun."

The photographer just rolled his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> i thought it was cute but i kinda screwed it up, honestly. yAy  
> the title (yes, again) is obviously a panic! song


End file.
